


Hello Darkness My Old Friend

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bromance to Romance, Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron unintentionally (?) turns Harry on when he shares information about a private encounter with his "girlfriend"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Darkness My Old Friend

“Harry?”

“Hmmm?”

"Are you asleep?”

“I was...”

“Sorry...”

"What's up, Ron?”

“If I tell you something, you wouldn't pass it on, would you?”

“Let me see. You're my best friend since first year, you stood by my side with almost every tricky adventure we've gotten our arses into and you're probably the brother I never had and always wished for, so I'm pretty sure I'll keep my mouth shut.”

“Thanks...”

“Now tell me what's on your mind or I'm going to kill you for waking me up in the middle of the fucking night.”

“You know Lavender and me are...er...some sort of together?”

“I've had absolutely no idea. What a shock! The horror! I thought you and Lavender were glued together by accident...”

“Sarcasm doesn't suit you, you spectacled twit. Should I continue or not?”

“Sorry, sorry. Go on.”

“Well...er...last night Lavender and I had some kind of rendezvous.”

“Where?”

“By the lake.”

“It's fucking freezing!”

“Harry!”

“And?”

“We...er...did it...”

“Did what?”

“It...”

“It? What on earth do you...oh...”

Okay...

“Yeah...”

“I...I don't know what to say...”

My stomach. I shouldn't have eaten that spicy chicken.

“Do you think I made the right choice?”

“If it happens, it happens, Ron. Did you...er...like it?”

What a stupid question, Potter! 

“Yeah...actually it was pretty hot.”

It isn't the spicy chicken...

“H-hot?”

What the fuck is wrong with me?

“Yeah...The...er...things she can do with her mouth...”

FUCK!

“You like her to talk?”

Merlin's unshaven balls, Potter! Shut the fuck up!!!

“Do you dye your hair, Harry?”

“N-no, of course not.”

“Git.”

“Yeah...er...so...she...er...went down?”

“Yeah she did. Holy fuck she did.”

Cunt! Ugly fucking cunt!

“Harry?”

“What?”

“What's on your mind? You sound a bit...I don't know...distant.”

You have nooooo idea...

“No, it's nothing...”

I have to say it. I really shouldn't, but if I don't, it will haunt me forever. 

“Okay...”

I need to know. I need to know it badly...

“Ron?”

I'm pathetic, but I don't give a fuck right now.

“Yeah?”

“Could you...er...describe it?”

“Describe what?”

“You know...”

He knows...I think...

“You mean...”

“Yeah.”

“She went down and sucked my cock. I thought you knew what I meant.”

DUH!

“Yeah...but...er...”

You could say “goodnight” and go to sleep, pretending this conversation never happened. After this there will be no turning back. Are you absolutely sure?

“Yes?”

“Could you...er...could you be a little more...er...specific?”

I am...for at least 70 percent...

“Specific?”

“Yeah, a more...er...detailed description.”

“Oh...”

He doesn't want to cross that line. I knew it! I can hear the atrocity in his voice. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I blew it! I totally ruined our friendship.

“Ron?”

“I...I...didn't know...”

“I...I...”

“Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

“I-it's hard...”

Not any more...

“I didn't know you fancied Lavender, too.”

What the fuck?!

“Lavender?”

“Yeah. I never expected this...”

“I don't fancy Lavender, Ron.”

Now is the time, Potter! There are no more excuses. No more places to hide. This is it!

“You don't? But...”

“I fancy you, Ron! I don't exactly know for how long, but I do. I can't help it. You invade my dreams. You rule my thoughts. Ron, I...”

There it is. That excruciating sound of silence...

“Oh...”

Say something! Swear! Hit me if you like. Please...

“...”

“Do you...er...think of me when you...er...wank?”

WHAT?!

“What?”

“You heard me. Don't let me say it again...”

“Er...”

“Be honest with me, Harry. Do you like touching yourself when you're thinking of me?”

“Yeah...”

“How often?”

“You wanna know how often I wank?”

“Believe me, I know, Harry. I'm not deaf.”

He heard me. He heard me jerking off...

“I mean how many times, when you're stroking your cock, I'm a part of your fantasies?”

Christ...

“Always, Ron. Always.”

“And when I told you about Lavender sucking my cock...”

“I wished it was me instead of her.”

“And why are you not on your knees right now with your lips on my throbbing cock?”

“I...”

“Maybe I should make it more clear for you...”

My God! I can't believe this is happening. Ron is standing right before me now, boxers on his ankles and his huge (and I mean HUGE) cock exposed. I open my mouth and I feel his cock enter my wetness. His taste is indescribable. It's something I've never tasted. It's unique and it's...it's Ron. That's it. I start licking the exposed head. The moaning coming from his mouth is all the evidence I need to continue. I take him deeper and deeper, until I'm filled with hardness. He slips in and out of my mouth and I can taste the sweet bitterness of an upcoming eruption. He gently pushes me onto the floor, turns around, exposes my painful erection and makes it his when mouths and cocks converge. Ron sucks me hard and fast, and I need all my willpower to focus on pleasuring him with my mouth. I feel his cock becoming stone and I know he doesn't last long. I continue sucking and licking his soaked slit. I hear his breathing becoming unstable, and my mouth is filled with thick spurts of come. I swallow like I never swallowed before, until his balls are dried up. 

“That was brilliant, Harry! You've got talent.”

“I just love the taste of your cock, Ron. It's a taste I'd like to taste more often.”

“Who knows? But first I have to finish something I've started. Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I'd like you to come in my face.”

Before I can say anything, he puts my cock in his mouth and starts licking my slit, while stroking the shaft. 

“Ron...”

“Warn me.”

He speeds up and in no time a familiar itchy feeling inside my cock starts to devour me whole.

“Gonna come...”

My cock pops out of his mouth and he jerks me off, until the itch reaches its peak and, while moaning his name, thick spurts of come decorate red freckles.

“That...was...b-brilliant...”

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I've got something to tell you.”

“What?”

“I lied.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lavender never sucked me off.”

“What?”

“I...I just wanted to know if...if you liked me.”

“By telling a story about Lavender giving you a blowjob?”

“Yeah...”

“And I thought I was the one who dyed his hair.”

“Git.”

“Yeah love you too.”

“Love you, Harry.”


End file.
